Finnick after death
by finnick1990
Summary: Finnick's story after he died. What happened and how he felt after he took his last breath. Please read and review!I do not own the hunger games I just love them. THANK YOU


I was being attacked by lizard mutts I was sure I was dead. Katniss had thrown the pod finder in and when it blew me against the wall and I died. But then why am I standing outside of tunnel with Katniss she is even looking at me no wait through me... I turn around and see Gale holding his neck I go to help but he doesn't move his hand. I start to get mad and I swear under my breath "Move your damn hand Gale let me help you we don't have time to wait around!" He doesn't even look up I turn anger consuming me my blood begins to boil no one ignores the Finnick Odair. "Katniss what the hell is his problem?" She is still knelling in front of Peeta. No this can't be real, I'm dead I really am but I can see everything I am still hear just forever unseen. This must be some kind of personal hell made just for me. Annie suddenly pops into my head and I scream her name even tho no one can hear, I need to find my Annie. I drop to all fours, sobs wracking my body the pains unbearable and consumes me. How can I get to her? How do I tell her to keep fighting? Will she slip away forever? So many questions without answers it's impossible to pull myself together, so I just wait till I have no more tears to cry. When I finally come back to reality I notice I am alone right outside the tunnel's exit. Katniss and the remaining group must have moved on. I took a seat I had nowhere to go, I could never find them here. Having come here many times for business didn't help I never saw much more then the hotels sealing. I closed my eyes and tried to picture Annie and where she was hoping it could bring her to me. When I opened my eyes she was there and I punched the hospital wall in district 13. I thought this has to be a sick joke my mind is playing on me I had finally lost it in death. "Finnick how could you leave me, you said you would come back why Finnick why?" I froze and looked up she was strapped to the bed calling for me about to be sedated. "No stop" I shouted and sprinted to the bed and tried to pull out the needle and tubes that where stuck in her arm, but I couldn't... My hand didn't go through her arm but I couldn't pull the tubes away. This is not happening I pulled my hand away from her I was unable to feel her warm skin; it was like there was a thin sheet of glass between me and my wife. All I was able to do was watch her sleep as the sedatives dripped into her IV. I waited for what felt like days till she awoke and even then she wasn't all there. She just lay on the bed curled up with her hands pressed against her ear with her eyes squeezed shut. I couldn't just let her stay like that so I did what I always did I began to talk her through it. "Annie, listen to me its okay they can't hurt you sweetie do you hear me." She didn't answer but I kept going like nothing was wrong. "Your with me now, I'm here and I won't leave again I promise it's done. Snow he's going to die Katniss and the rest of our team is on their way to his place right now. Please Annie, take your hands off your ears and come back to me." I stopped there she couldn't hear me and it was kill me to see her like this so I went back to the rebellion taking place in the capital. Bodies lay every where it was the worst thing I had ever seen worse than seeing our friends and family killed because it was multiplied by thousands and it was my fault. Then I saw Boggs walking towards me with a solemn look on his face. "I'm sorry Finnick you shouldn't have died none of them should of."

"Boggs, Annie can't hear me she is stuck in her own world too far away for me to do anything. I just wanna be with her and I can't even feel her warmth. We need to find away to get through to them so we can say our goodbyes."

"Finnick there's nothing we can do, our lives are over. You can't save her anymore she has to find her own way now Katniss's mother will take care of her."

"I have never felt so lost or hopeless in my whole life, even when I was in my games I knew what to do it was like I was made for it. But now I just don't know."

"Do you want to watch snows execution?" Boggs asked slowly. My eyes lit up for the first time since I died.

"They have him!" I couldn't believe it we did it we won! Katniss was going kill him, for the both of us. He could no longer hurt anyone.

"Yes, now let's go and watch" We walked in silence there was nothing to say that would make it any better. Along the way we saw the damage that had been done and would never fully be repaired in a life time. When we arrived the ceremony was already half way done and Katniss was stepping out on stage I was surprised at how many soldiers were standing around still in uniform. Boggs must have seen the look on my face because he began to speak. "They are like us; they died fighting for our peace. Half of them won't even be given a proper burial though, their bodies were blown into too many pieces they are just considered missing."

...

I just took a deep breath I couldn't even answer him, I the Finnick Odair speechless. I looked back at the stage in time to see Katniss take her shot and watched as she took out Coin and presided to go for her nightlock. I just watched in shock not sure whether to laugh or swear. Thankfully someone knocked it out of her hand and she was carried off.

I stood and watched Annie have my child from the corner. She looked so beautiful and was almost back to normal yes she still had some bad days but they were becoming shorter and farther apart. My baby was a beautiful boy with my eyes and orangey blond hair. I couldn't hold him but just watching bring her such happiness was enough and he could bring her back from her own world better than I ever could and I thank him for that. He gives her the will to keep going and I can finally rest knowing that my wonderful child that is so full of love and good will never have to see what I did. That he will never have to fight for what is right and that he will be brave because he strong not because his life depends on it. I can finally say I didn't die in vain; I lived my life to the fullest and did more good then wrong.


End file.
